bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Battle Brawlers Dan is a boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one battle brawler in the world. He is a Pyrus brawler, and his guardian Bakugan is a Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He has a rivalry against Shun, who was once competing against Dan for top spot in bakugan ratings. His Drago loves Wavern, who later holds the Infinity Core within her. During Lars Lion's test for Runo, an illusionary young Dan was used to make Runo realize that she can't be so stubborn and rash. He was the first person that Runo met in the town when she moved there and they played baseball, but when Dan left Runo never caught his name. During his test with Apollonir, he brawls against a clown on the moon. He wins using a Fusion ability card, D-Strike Extreme, although Drago doesn't evolve like the others, he is told that he needs to defeat all of his friends to let Drago evolve. He defeats Julie and Hammer Gorem, although he hesitates because he doesn't want her to fall of Gorem. He then defeats Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. While he planned on defeating Shun next Blade Tigrerra requested that her and Runo brawl first, which he did and won. He then battled Shun and defeated him making Drago evolve. After Drago finally evolved, Masquerade sent a battle request to Joe for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle instead, having Alpha Hydranoid and Drago, now an Ultimate Dragonoid brawl. He wins and finds out that Masquerade is actually Alice. When The Brawlers went to New Vestroia Dan caught the eye of the Bakugan hybrids Tricloid and Rabeeder, which freaked him out. He was given a clay heart by Tricloid, which actually turned out to be a key to allow Dan and Drago access into the world of Pyrus and Darkus. When in the Darkus Pyrus world, he and Drago fought the Pyrus-Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. They were saved by Nobilion, and elderly Pyrus Tigrerra. He then decides to take them to the center of the universe. They were stopped by the hybrids again however and beat them, however Nobilion was killed. He then wishes Nobilion was back during another battle with the hybrids, something Alice overheard but didn't know who he was talking about, making her decide to become Masquerade one more time to save them, which she does, and thanks to Masquerade's plan the hybrids are defeated. Although constantly arguing with each other, Dan and Runo are in love but don't confess until the end of the series, when they are seen going on a movie date together. Also, during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. Dan and Drago are partners - a team up in battle and have an equal saying on matters. New Vestroia In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Dan, now 14 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he was separated from the Perfect Core with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago took him and Marucho, who snuck in, to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron. While Mira and Baron were accepting of him Ace wanted him to prove himself in a brawl, which ended in a draw. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. In episode 5 he got a Trap Bakugan, Scorpion, from Mira. Dan, along him Mira and Baron, followed Runo and the Vexos into the dimensional gate to Earth. Since then he has been worrying for the rest of the Bakugan Resistance, who were being captured by the Vexos. He is challenge by Spectra while on earth and battles him he is defeated when his Trap Bakugan was defeated he was left with Drago, and Spectra uses the forbidden card which defeat him and he looses Drago to Spectra. In the next episode he is seen training planning to win Drago and talks about the legendary warrior of Vestoria. He acquires the help of Apollonir to defeat Spectra and win back Drago. When they get back to New Vestroia Dan and Baron face Mylene and Shadow in Beta City and smash the Dimension Contorller there. He then destroys the last Dimension Controller alongside Ace in Gamma City, but when they try to get to Hydron's Palace, he activates another Dimension Controller, sending him, Baron, and Ace back down to the ground where he is then challenged by Spectra. Spectra decided to use Maxus Helios but Dan had to use Maxus Dragonoid to even the playing field. Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. At the moment Dan is the first and only person to defeat all of the Vexos at least once. Relationships Bakugan Battle brawlers (Season 1 & 2)''' Runo Dan and Runo have known each other ever since they were kids at age 6. They first meet at the park, Dan was playing baseball with other kids while Runo was just sitting alone because she just moved into town with her mother and father. Dan then invites her to come and play with them and she accepts to play with them, at the end of that day Dan just leaves her without telling her his name until she calls out to him he tells her his name was Dan. A couple years later they are seen as online chatting buds along with Marucho, Alice, Julie, and Shun. Then when their parents send them out to get some meat because it was a big sale day they run into each other and discover that they live near each other (They had forgotten all about that time when they first met). Runo then begins to develop a crush on him which then develops into true love and Dan is in love with her (but both are to embarrassed to admit to these feelings to each other). Dan and Runo share many moments together in both season 1 and 2, and a lot of other people, including the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and some of their enemies, see that Runo plays a important part in Dan's life and usually try to kidnap her to make Dan lose his battles but he saves her and wins the battle. In the series it is shown that Dan is very protective of Runo and she's very protective of him as well. At the end of season 2 they are seen going on a date to the movies. In the Bakugan: New Vestroia series Dan and Runo are boyfriend and girlfriend (but when people ask they get embarrassed and deny it). When Dan is in New Vestroia he misses her dearly and wonders how she is back home, this is showed when Dan tells Mira that Runo used to say that to and when Dan is talking to Shun he says "Doesn't Mira act a lot like Runo?". When Runo appears in New Vestroia she runs to him trying to hug him but goes through him because she wasn't fully in New Vestroia and when Doctor Michael tells Dan that she may get stuck between worlds forever he gets sad and worries for her. He also gets angry at Shadow Prov for getting in his way of saving her. And when Spectra and other Vexos have follow her into the human world, Dan jumps into the gate along with Mira and Baron. Also even though Dan and Runo fight to the point of ripping each others heads off they are in love and will always be. In episode 19 Dan is finaly going back to New Vestroia but he wanted to bring Runo, Julie and Alice along with him. Julie deduces that Runo is only going so can prove how much she loves him which makes her blush. When Dr. Michael tells everyone that the only people with gauntlets can enter New Vestroia, Runo is literally brought to tears. She then lashes out at Dan telling him to never come back. She turns away and when she turns back, Dan is right in front of her. Then he grabs her hands and says he's sorry she can't come. They share a moment of tenderness and when it is time to go he slowly lets go of her hands wishing to stay with her a little bit more but has to go. Runo reaches out for him but quickly pull herself back. But he promises that he will come back. Shun Shun and Dan have been best friends since childhood. They were the ones who created the Bakugan rules and decided what ability cards do. Shun and Dan also fight but never as to the point of ripping each others heads off like Dan and Runo. They are almost like brothers and would also protect each other from harm. Even though Dan and Shun are competitive, they really do care for each other and are happy for each other for their wins in battles. They battled with each other in the fight against Naga with the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In the begining of Bakugan: New Vestroia series Dan is annoyed of Shun for not answering his call but is later revealed that Shun was transported into New Vestroia and was trying to save the Bakugan. When Dan arives Shun becomes a part of the Bakugan Resistance to help them take down the Vestals. Shun is the second person Dan tags battle with. Marucho Marucho is the guy who Dan can go to for getting advice on what to do in Bakugan Battleя. They have a sort of a younger brother/older brother relationship going on in the Bakugan series and are best friends. Marucho also helped Dan and the others facing Naga in the battle to help Drago become the strongest Bakugan so that they can get the Silent Core and the Infinity Core before Naga rules Vestroia and Earth. In the New Vestroia series he’s almost best man in Dan's book. Marucho knows all about the true relationship between Dan and Runo and sometimes teases him. Marucho is the third to partnered up with Dan in tag battles, Marucho uses water attributes while Dan uses Fire attributes making them a powerful duo. Marucho also tries hard to keep the peace between people when they are arguing. Julie Julie comes across as Dan's friend and used to be his number one fan. Julie is chatting buddies with Dan on the bakugan website along with the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She was shown to have a big crush on him but then she realizes that she has romantic feelings for her childhood friend Billy so now they're just good friends. She also helped Dan and the others win the battle against Naga. She uses earth attributes and is the forth to partnered up with Dan in tag battles. Julie can also be a little nosy and gets into the relationship between Dan and Runo. She appears in the New Vestroia series but is unknown if she will play a bigger part in the series. Alice Alice plays the part of a worried big sister to Dan and tries to help him in anyway she can. At the begining she keeps a secret from him and the other brawlers that her grandfather is Hal G because they might overreact and never trust her again. She later reveals the thuth to them and is glad that her friends understood and supported her. When Dan wins his battle against Masquerade, it is revealed that he was Alice. The negative energy that transformed her grandfather also gave her Masquerade's identity. After he leaves her body, she is left with Hydranoid and helps Dan and the others save Vestroia. In the New Vestroia series she is living with her grandfather and helping him complete the transporter for Dan and his friends. It is unknown that she will have a bigger part of the series. Bakugan Resistance Mira Mira is the first person that Marucho and Dan meet in New Vestroia and she takes them with her to the team's base to meet with the other members of the Bakugan Resistance: Ace and Baron. She then teaches Dan and Marucho the ways of the Bakugan battles in New Vestroia because the rules are different then those that Dan and Shun made for the Earth battles and she teaches them about the Vestals and how they want to enslave the bakugan of New Vestroia to make them to serve prince Hydron. She often plays the role of the baby sitter for the group because of the constant battle between Dan and Ace. She is the leader of the resistance and one of the strongest Bakugan brawlers in the Resistance. She uses subterra attributes in battle and is the third to get partnered up with Dan in Bakugan New Vestroia. Ace He and Dan don’t get along that well in the series in fact Ace dislikes him in half way through the series. The reason for him not liking Dan is because he attracts Mira (he is in love with her but is to shy to admit it). Ace is like Dan when it comes to personality and in battle he is equally as strong as him in most cases. But they are friends and would protect each other if needed to and would help each other in dangerous situations. Baron Baron is Dan's and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers' number one fan (he took the number one fan passion from Julie). He and Dan became friends right away. When in down situations he is usually the one to lighten up the mood with a joke or two. Just like Dan, he hates being underestimated by others and would prove himself to them and show them that they were wrong of what they had called him and show him respect. Dan and Baron get partnered the most in tag battles in New Vestroia. Bakugan Dan has many different Bakugan. His most used obviously being Drago. He has a Trap Scorpion nicknamed Scorpio. He captured and used Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Grafias, Brachium, Spitarm, and Spyderfencer.Dan has been seen to use almost every type of Bakugan with the Pyrus attribute. *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian) **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid **Pyrus Neo Dragonoid **Maxus Dragonoid *Pyrus Apollonir (To get Dragonoid back from Spectra) *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Siege *Pyrus Scorpion(Trap Bakugan) *Pyrus Spyderfencer(Taken from Vexos) *Ventus Spitarm(Taken from Vexos) *Subterra Grakas Hound(Taken from Vexos) *Darkus Dark Hound(Taken from Vexos) *Haos Brachium(Taken from Vexos) *Aquos Grafias(Taken from Vexos) Gallery Dan.jpg Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg Dan_Photo_2.jpg Daniel_the_Brawler.png de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso fr:Dan Kuso it:Dan Kuso pt:Dan Kuso Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance